Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit, and a producing method thereof, to be more specific, a suspension board with circuit to be used for a hard disk drive, and a producing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
A suspension board with circuit on which a head slider, and a piezoelectric element that is extendable and/or contractable so as to displace the head slider are mounted has been known.
For example, it has been proposed that the piezoelectric element is connected to a piezoelectric-side terminal of the suspension board with circuit with an electrically conductive adhesive such as silver paste (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-200909).
In such a method, after the electrically conductive adhesive is interposed between the piezoelectric-side terminal of the suspension board with circuit and a piezoelectric terminal of the piezoelectric element, the electrically conductive adhesive is melted by heating, and the piezoelectric-side terminal adheres to the piezoelectric terminal.